I'll Show You
by darkopacity
Summary: A fill for a prompt on Tumblr. It's a typical telling of Goku and Chi Chi's 'first time.' Rated M for implied lemon.
1. Wait Till Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

I typed this up for two prompts I received for drabbles ideas. I ended up making a short fic! Oops!

* * *

><p>The long train rustles against the lush green grass as Chi Chi walks down the aisle. She feels light and airy. Her chest tingles as she moves closer to her destination. At the other end is Goku. He obliviously watches her inch her way closer to him. He doesn't really understand why he's waiting by in this stuffy suit. Why is she walking so slowly? Why were all these people sitting down and watching this happen? He decides that getting married is an odd ceremony. Chi Chi reaches the two people waiting for her. Her smile is sweet and gentle, bursting with elation. She peers over to Goku and shines a cheery smirk at him.<p>

"Wow," he thinks to himself, "This wedding thing must be really important to Chi Chi if she's this happy."

As the clergy-person recites the marital opening remarks, Chi Chi looks ahead, determined and beaming with joy. The monotone words spoken to the couple run right past his ears. He can't seem to break his eyes free from their hold on Chi Chi. The golden flush of her cheeks raised by the curve of her lips leaves him quizzical. He isn't sure if he should be this elated too. Confused and unaware of his next move, the monotone voice announces, "You may now kiss the bride." Chi Chi turns so sharply in Goku's direction that he jumps, wide eyed in shock. Her bright smile disappears into a slight frown as she whispers a brusque command at him.

"Goku, it's just a kiss. Calm down," she tries to reason.

He lets out a puff as he exhales. Before he can ask what a kiss is, she lifts herself on her toes to meet his lips. Now he's more confused than ever. Why does his face tingle? Why does Chi Chi look so sweet when she's this close to him? He sort of likes this new feeling, weird as it may be. Soft and pleasant, her lips feel like they're melting into his. She gradually pulls away; face still frozen from their previous engagement. Chi Chi's eyelids bloom and the crowd cheers for the newlyweds. Chi Chi giggles and links her slender arm into his brawny arm as she pulls him down the aisle.

"Chi Chi, this kissing stuff is nice!" he admits enthusiastically.

"Well if you liked that, wait till tonight," she speaks in a low murmur. Her cheeks burn a deep rose with each passing word.

"Huh?" he can only add.


	2. Learning

The crinoline of her mother's dress crinkles as Chi Chi sits down at the edge of the bed. She looks down at her restless fingers, twiddling them.

"So what's that stuff you were talking about earlier that I had to wait till now to find out?"

A chill runs down Chi Chi's spine as her back jerks to a straighter position.

"Euah! J-Just let me get ready first," she sequels, darting for the bathroom.

Goku scratches the back of his spiky hair. "What does she have to get ready for?" he wonders.

Heated prickles swarm around Goku. "This suit is really hot and itchy," he says to himself. He proceeds to take off his jacket and button down shirt. "Phew, that's better. I guess I'll just sit here till Chi Chi's done."

Chi Chi frantically scrubs her arms down with a soap covered loofah. Incredibly nervous, she questions herself in a never-ending loop of "What do I do? What do I do?" She inhales a long misty bout of air. "I can do this," she preps herself. Chi Chi turns off the shower dial and reaches for a towel to dry herself. Grabbing a Capsule she hid in the white laced dress, she throws it to empty space of tile and poofs herself a suitcase. With a hard click of a latch, she pulls out a thin scarlet satin slip.

"Oh, Goku," She signals to him from the door. Mist from the shower seeps in through the door, blending her silhouette into the light of the florescent bathroom. "I-I-see you're already ready," she comments, noticing Goku's lack of covered torso.

"Ready for what?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Wait, Goku, you really don't know what we're about to do? Are you serious?" She shrieks with tensed shoulders and clenched fists.

"Chi Chi!" He raises his hands waving them side to side in defense. "Uh, whatever it is, I'm sure you can just explain it to me. There's no need to get angry!" he chuckles nervously.

Chi Chi relaxes her limbs, giving Goku an understanding "oh."

"Well...it's sort of hard to explain. When two people get married, they do something together that very night. Ah-I mean they don't have to, if they don't want to, I mean, I want to. NO! I can't believe I just said that out loud," she tries to explain in a fluster with her pink face now buried in her palms.

Goku stands up and slowly pulls her hands from her scrunched bloodshot face. He looks down at her with a comforting smile as she stares back through her glossy dark eyes. "Chi Chi, I might be really confused right now, but maybe you can just show me and-" before Goku can finish his sentence, Chi Chi takes hold of his jaw in her hands as she presses her lips to his.

"Oh, it's that kissing stuff again. I like this!" He thinks to himself.

Chi Chi nudges him onto the bed. If anyone was going to get things done right it would have to be her.

Kneeling over him on the sheets, she catches his bottom lip with her teeth, lapping up its fullness. She strays away from his mouth, leaving faint kisses that line his jaw. Grabbing hold of the roots of his thistly hair, she reaches his ear exhaling a searing haze into it. With her free hand, she guides his bulky hand to her waist. "You can...use your hands too, you know," she suggests in a whisper, as if she's out of breath.

Without haste, his hands drift over her hips, feeling for her curves, reaching over her bottom, and running his forefingers through the small of her back. Their bellies flutter, kindling some unknown fervor. It is different, this feeling. He never felt the compulsion to let his hands drift on someone like this. Her touches encourage him to explore his curiosity. Although his curious touch stirs her senses, she grows impatient.

She rolls over onto the cool sheets besides him. "Now you try," she commands. Her eyebrows crease towards themselves through her frustration.

He simply smiles and assumes the role she filled just moments before. Lunging towards her, his lips fade into hers, and draw her in. She drags her fingertips down the length of his spine, leaving sparks in its tracks. The small shocks compel him to explore beyond her mouth. Burying his head in the bend of her neck, he draws in her aroma. He can sense past the floral bath fragrances and finds that she smells faintly of warm fresh bread.

"Chi Chi, you smell yummy," he tells her innocently. He wanders to see where he can take in more of her pastry flavor. Goku tugs down the straps of her nightdress, exposing more of her bust. Her aroma grows stronger in the places hidden under cloth. She can feel that they're actually making some progress. Chi Chi looks down, heavy lidded and wanting more. "Um, well...if you like it, you can taste me too." Her face reddens furiously at her own suggestion. Goku takes his cue and gradually pulls the rest of her tiny crimson dress off. She flings it off her slim ankles. The dim light from the window frames her delicate bare silhouette under him. He reaches down to the lush swell of her chest and laps at its peak. She takes in a burst of air as her nerves warm under his slick taste. He wanders farther down, grazing the tip of his nose right down the middle of her torso, making her shudder in his wake. He stares straight into her heavy eyes as he pulls down her lingerie. He tastes her pulse in the place her leg joins her belly, pulling out an appreciative note from Chi Chi. Grabbing hold of her thighs, he parts them, bringing one long streak up her very center. Her essence here is noticeably different at this spot, salty almost. She shrieks and bolts herself upright.

"Goku! What in the world are you doing?" She screams.

"I did what you asked me to do. You said I could taste you. Did I do something wrong?" He questions in all his naivety while licking his lips.

"Oh, no," she says calmly. "I was just surprised. I-um-actually kind of like it," she stutters at the thought behind her rosy cheeks.

"It's ok, Chi Chi. If you don't like it, I'll stop. I wouldn't want to make you feel weird. I like hearing you feel good."

His encouragement brightens her smile. She gives him reassuring nod. "Please, Goku, I don't want you to stop."

Goku grabs hold of her full thighs again and continues washing her over with his tongue. Her back curves, and the back of her head burrows into the bed. Each flick from his mouth amasses fruition below her waist. She crumples the sheets between her fingers.

"Goku...it feels _really_good," she struggles to say. Chi Chi lifts his chin, guiding him to where she wants. "Here. Stay here."

Her blissful whimpers send thrills to his stomach. An ache is starting to build below the button of his pants. It's quite uncomfortable, but each vocal reaction urges him to continue. A swelter builds and she's feels herself seething under his touch. Like a lure, the rush of blood running down her body causes an invisible dam to break. A surge flows through her and she lets out an uncontrollable blustering note from her throat.

"Chi Chi, are you ok?" Goku asks, concerned and unaware of what happened.

He watches her pant loud and unwavering, waiting anxiously for her to answer. Is she hurt?

"I...I'm more than ok." She gives him a weak laugh.

His face brightens up. "That must mean Chi Chi likes this," he thinks to himself.

Chi Chi props herself up, one elbow at a time, she reaches over and hooks her finger into the hem of his trousers.

"Come here, Goku. I want to show you how it feels"

She grabs hold of his shoulders from under his arms and reels him in. Molding kisses on each other, he lays on top as she weaves her fingers into his rough hair. She pushes him off to the side, rolling onto him. Bent at her knees, she pauses for a second just to peer into his eyes. His strong features glow under the moonlight and his warm smile surrounds her.

Looking down, she grazes her palm bellow his belt loops. Blushing, she can feel how solid he is under the seams.

"It kind of hurts, Chi Chi," he admits sheepishly.

"Goku...I'm ready to- I'm ready to show you," she tells him faintly.

He stares intently as she pulls down his zipper. The starchy cloth moves past his feet with her help. She bends herself above him and grabs hold of his bare self, trying to lead him into her. He's tense with anticipation.

Keeled over him, she takes him in gently. Breaking through, she winces at the initial pain. She hunches over, eyes closed shut, visibly tense.

"Chi Chi! Please stop if it hurts," he begs.

She glides her palm down his cheek. "It's alright. I just need time to get used to this"

She drives herself onto him further. A throaty groan escapes from Goku as he grasps her hips. A sweet warmth envelops him while she jostles on top. Despite the pleasing disposition, Chi Chi's distress blares out through her tell tale eyes, and it doesn't settle well with him. He searches for a way to comfort her, and like a bolt of lighting, it hits him.

Goku raises a thumb to his mouth and gives it a lick. Grazing his fingers down her stomach, his thumb reaches further down below her navel and encircles the small breadth between her legs. "Chi Chi, does this help?"

She quivers at his touch. "Yes-yes it does," she confesses.

His kneading digit incites her to move faster. Rocking back and forth, their breaths grow heavy. Slick and smooth, their movements charge each other.

"Chi Chi…you're really wet," he comments in a trance.

She was right. He liked this more than kissing.

Driving faster, she can feel her body broil over him. "Please, don't stop," she pleads through heated breath.

Like a strong stream jutting over, they start to break under each push. "Suh-something's happening, Chi Chi…I-" for the second time that night, she interrupts him. Arching her back, she yells long and laden over his comment. He feels her grip him in a beating rhythm. That was it. His muscles clench and a fury sweeps over him, surging over to her.

Chi Chi takes a deep breath and falls onto his chest. Both panting and spent, they reach for each other's lips. They find the other with slow soothing kisses. Long livid hair drapes over them.

His fingers comb through the sleek locks.

"So that was what married people do at night?"

"Yes, Goku"

"Chi Chi, let's be married every night!"

She lets out a lazy chuckle. For once, his naivete didn't bother her; not at all.


End file.
